The Girl Ranger
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: Jaci has been chosen a year before Will to be Halts apprentice. Can she prove that she CAN be the first girl ranger?
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun peeked through the small windows in the room of my cabin. I had been up long ago, but in a desperate attempt at enjoying my half day off, I had _tried _to sleep in.

Yeah, I failed.

I groaned and wormed my way a little further into my warm covers. The smell of coffee worked it's way into my covers, making me _want _to get up. There was a rap at my door.

"MMMM!" I groaned, working my way farther into the covers.

"Wake up Jaci."

"Ugh."

"Get up."

"You said I could have the day off."

"I lied."

"No duh." I muttered softly to myself, and pulled the covers off. The day was beautiful. Blue streams of light filtered into my room, and not a cloud was in sight.

I choose a silver shirt, with a see through black long sleeve one under it. A long flowing green skirt a componys it, matching my rangers cloak. I braid my long blonde hair down my back, and finnally pulled on a pair of soft leather boots. Glancing myself over in the mirror, I decide that Halt can't object, hurridly pick up my room and make my bed, and then walk down the hall into the kitchen.

"I see you finnally got up." Halt says in his usual monotone voice.

"Don't sass me."

Halt says nothing, but passes me a cup full of coffee, and sits down.

"Why'd ya need me?" I ask.

"We're going to see the Baron."

"Why?"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Why?"

He shrugs. "You'll see when we get there."

Deciding that it would be usless to argue, I indulge myself in the rich, still warm, coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing, I follow Halt into the small room, the office of Baron Arald. I roll my eyes, late as usual. I don't think that anyone sees us enter except for Lady Pauline. That doesn't surprise me. Lady Pauline doesn't seem to miss much, even when it involves Rangers. There's a group of wards lined up in a row, 5 of them in all. Martin, the Baron's secretrery, nodded toward the boy at the front of the line.

"Now then, who's first? Who's first?" The question was unnecessary, but both Halt and I had entered into arguments with Martin. Trust me, you can't win.

The Baron sighed, clearly annoyed with Martin. "Why don't we take the first one in line?" He suggested reasonably, like talking to a child.

Martin nodded. "Of course, of course. First in line, step forward and face the Baron."

The boy in front stepped forward cautiously, much to Martin's annoyance. The Baron studied him for a moment, his eyes flickering slightly as he did so.

"Name?" Asked the Baron finally.

The boy stumbles over his words. "Horace Altman, sir, I mean, my lord."

I study him for a moment. Steady and strong, slightly bulky. He had the makings of a knight obviously. I doubted that the battle master, Sir Rodney, would easily refuse him. He didn't exactly look _bright, _but most knights aren't. He wasn't a bad looker either. I was willing to bet that girls would be falling over him at one point.

"Do you have a preference Horace?" He asks lightly, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Battle school, sir!" Horace said the words with a tone that said he really wanted battle school.

The Baron nodded once. "Battlemaster?"

The battle master studied Horace carefully, going every inch of him. He finally says, "He's strong enough, and I can always use new trainees." Then, after a pause says. "Do you ride?"

"Ride?" Horace asks, and I can here Halt snort from beside me. He hates people answering questions with questions. "Um, no. I mean well, I…"

"No matter. That can be taught." Rodney says it dismissively, with a wave of his hand. "I'll take him."

"Congratulations Horace." Says the Baron. "Report to battle school at 8:00 sharp."

"Yes sir!" Horace says it with enthusiasm. He turns to Sir Rodney, bowing slightly. "Thank you sir!"

Sir Rodney smiles slightly. "Don't thank me yet. You don't know what you're in for."

A/N Ok, yeah I know, Short. But I got family and school and a life. 

Halt: No you don't.

A/N: Shut up.

Halt: No.

A/N: Alright, anyway, I'm just going by the length of the chapters, so don't kill me.

Halt: *Shoots arrow*

A/N: HAHA you missed.

Halt: No I didn't. I never miss.

A/N: This is my story. If I say you miss, you miss!

Halt: Fine…

Will, Horace and Gilian: HAHA


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. I am really really really sorry! My imagination and I haven't exactly been on speaking terms with one another, and my cousin was here (From places you peoples don't know about.)**

**(Well, actually, I'm sure you know about them.) **

**(They just aren't disclosed over the internet.)**

**(For my safety.)**

**(And his.)**

**(Yeah…)**

**So really, I didn't get much writing done. But, I have apologized to my imagination, and it has given me the words which I make stories with**.

* * *

><p>One after the other they went like that. A girl, with the makings of a diplomat. A boy, with a slight stutter but wanting to become a scribe. A girl with a bubbly personality, blonde hair, and a slight rounded figure wanted to become a cook. But one really stood out to me. A boy, with a slight build, and dark slightly messy brown hair. He wasn't tall, and he didn't look very strong, but I decided that he was probably stronger than he looked. He stepped out of line, and with a voice barley more than a horse whisper.<p>

"Will, sir. My name is Will."

* * *

><p>Martin shifted, annoyed. "Will?" He asks, exasperated. "Will who?" He flicked through the papers, finding his and then sighed a larger sigh than ever. "What's your family name, boy?" He asks in the angriest tone he can manage. I have to hold in a laugh as I think of Halt's angry tone compared to Martin's.<p>

Will looked at him, hesitated, and then stuttered out, "I…don't have…I mean…" He began, but the Baron cut him off.

"Will is a special case, Martin." He says in a resurring tone. He looks at Will, a slight sparkle in his eye, a smile on his face.

"What school did you wish to apply for, Will?" He asks the same question he has asked many other students.

"Battle School, please sir." I study him. He does not have the build of a battle school student.

"Battle School Will? Don't you think you're just a little bit on the…small side?" The Baron asks, a frown creasing his forehead.

"I haven't had my growing spurt yet." He replies. "Everyone says that." I can tell he's clinging to that hope desperately.

"Rodney?" Asks the Baron.

"I'm afraid not. He's too small."

"Any second choice Will?" I find the Barons eyes concerned. I like the Baron, as Halt talks to him on often occasions. He always asks me how I am, and how my training is going.

Will hesitates, a long silence filling the air. "Horseschool, sir?"

Ulf, the horse master shook his head, not waiting for the Baron's question about his opinion. "I need apprentices, but not him. He's too small. He'd never be able to handle one of my horses."

I saw Will fight desperately to keep tears from sliding down his cheeks. I bit my lip. I'd been in that situation before.

"What skills do you have Will?" Asks the Baron, trying to help Will.

"I'm a good climber, sir."

He received a heavy glare from Chub, the cook for that one. "He can climb all right! I remember when he climbed up the tower and took two pies from the windowsill!"

"Yes!" Replies Nigel. "And this spring he climbed up to our third floor study and released two rabbits during one of our debates! Most disruptive!"

I just about snorted in laughter. Halt instinctively kicked me in the thigh. I gave him my best death glare for it, although it was puny compared to his.

"Rabbits you say?" Asks the Baron mildly. Nigel nods vigorously.

"A male and a female if you get my meaning?"

Once more I receive a kick on my thigh. I turn to glare at him, and notice Lady Pauline with a hand over her mouth, blocking a protruding smile.

I have the urge to whisper to Halt, "_See? I wasn't the only one who found it funny." _

"Well yes." Replies Baron Arald. "We all know how rabbits are."

"And as I said my lord, it was _spring._"

Lady Pauline gave a very unladylike cough. The Baron looked over in her direction in some surprise.

"I think we get the picture." Replies the Baron to an over enthusiastic ScribeMaster.

"Is there anyone here that could use this boy?" He asks, louder this time.

One by one they shook their heads. Then suddenly, Halt steps out from beside me. "There is something you should know about this boy, my lord." Halt's strong, but yet soft voice, which holds a slight accent, fills the room. He handed the Baron a paper. I couldn't see it, but my whole body burned with curiosity.

After reading it the Baron turns to Halt. "You're sure of this Halt?" asks the Baron.

"Indeed my lord."

"I'll have to think about this over night."

Halt stepped back into his place beside me. I glance at him, surprise and curiosity making me do it. He knows I'm looking at him, he just chooses not to turn and look at me.

The baron clapped his hands and looked at all the fifteen year olds standing in front of him.

"This is a big day for you. The kitchen has prepared a private banquet to be sent to your quarters. You have no lessons or chores today, and you have the run of the castle and the village. I suggest you all get some rest and report to your stations tomorrow. Let me give you a hint," He says, a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Be on time."

Then he turns to Will. "Will, tomorrow I'll tell you what I've decided about you."

Will nods slightly and walks out.

* * *

><p>And all I can think is, <em>I know where you've been. And it all turns out alright.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Now that my imagination and I are on speaking terms, I shall update more often. **

**Will: Hey.**

**Artemis: AHHHH!**

**Will: Whoa, hey I'm sorry.**

**Artemis: You're as bad as Terry.**

**Will: Who?**

**Artemis: Batman.**

**Will: …**

**Artemis: Oh, right, after your time. **

**Silence…**

**Artemis: How, and Why?**

**Will: What? **

**Artemis: How can you move like that, and why are you here?**

**Will: Training and you need a disclaimer. **

**Artemis: I own nothing.**

**Will: Absolutely nothing.**

**Artemis: Yep.**


End file.
